Kiss Me
by WWEUniverseFanfics
Summary: They are known as The Shield. Kim and Roman became good friends, but when it turns out Roman is falling for Kim. Things took a different route for him, Kim is in an abusive relationship with her brother Cody and their mother cannot do anything to stop him from viciously attacking her.


Mrs. Adams: Class, these three guys are new to our school, they will be in our class, please make them feel welcome.

Roman: *looks at kim*

Kim: *smiles softly*

Roman: *leads off/sits next to kim*

Kim: *smiles* Hi, I'm Kim Rhodes.

Roman: I'm Roman, this is Dean and that's Seth.

Kim: It's nice to meet you guys. *smiles*

Dean: *licks his lips*

Seth: *smiles nicely* Hi.

Kim: So, senior year, are you guys going to the back to school dance?

Roman: I don't think so.

Dean: *slaps romans arm* Let's go. When is it?

Kim: *chuckles* Um, it's in two weeks.

Dean: We'll go, are you?

Kim: I… I don't really go to school events.

Seth: C'mon, it can't be that bad. I'll pay for you.

Kim: Thanks Seth, but I can't.

Seth: Why?

Kim: I have to ask.

Dean: You religious or something?

Kim: Not at all actually.

Dean: Scared of us? Cause there's three of us?

Kim: *chuckles* No.

Mrs. Adams: Ok, turn to page 324 everyone.

Roman: *looks at kims book*

Kim: You guys can use my book, I'll share with the person next to me. *hands her book to roman*

Roman: What page again?

Seth: 324.

Roman: *flips the page*

Kim: *looks on eva's book*

Eva: *shares her book with kim*

(After Class)

Kim: Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow. *smiles*

Dean: Can't hang out with us for a bit? We'll take you home.

Kim: *chuckles* I would love to, but I can't.

Roman: Are you ok?

Kim: Yeah, I'm ok.

Cody: Kim!

Kim: *closes her eyes* I have to go guys, my rides here.

Seth: Ok, see you tomorrow.

Kim: Bye. *smiles and leaves*

Cody: Who was that?

Kim: They're new classmates.

Cody: Right.

Kim: Cody, you have to trust me somepoint.

Cody: *gets in the car and smacks kim across the head*

Kim: *shocked*

Cody: *drives off*

Kathleen: Hey honey.

Kim: *runs to the room crying*

Kathleen: Honey? Cody, what did you do?

Cody: I caught her hoeing around with three guys!

Kathleen: What? That's not your sister, you know that.

Cody: I saw with my own eyes.

Kathleen: Alright, I'm sorry.

Cody: *leaves to his room*

(Later That Day)

Kim: *walks to the kitchen*

Cody: *watching tv* What are you doing?

Kim: I'm gonna make a sandwich to eat? Why?

Cody: Make me one. *cont. watching tv*

Kim: Ok. *makes cody and her a sandwich*

Cody: *flipping through the channels*

Kim: Here's your sandwich Cody.

Cody: *grabs it/takes a bite/spits it out* What the hell did you put in it?!

Kim: What I put in mine.

Cody: *throws the plate on the ground* I told you I don't like a lot of mayonnaise on mine!

Kim: It wasn't even a lot! I barely put any in there!

Cody: *smacks kim*

Kim: *cries slowly*

Cody: Get out my way! *pushes kim to the ground*

Kim: *cries more*

Cody: Clean that up! *knocks the vase over/goes into his room*

Kim: *sits up*

Kathleen: What happened sweetheart?

Kim: What happened? Don't you have eyes to see mom?! Do you always have to ask?! *cries harder* Why do you always ignore me? Why don't you ever pay attention to me anymore? Ever since day died you stopped caring for me.

Kathleen: *feels bad* Honey, it's not what you think. I love you ok. I love both you and Cody, it's just been really hard on me.

Kim: *stops crying* I'm not gonna clean this up. I didn't do it. *leaves to her room crying*

Kathleen: *cleans up the mess*

(The Next Day)

Roman: *walking onto campus* Kim! Hey! *smiles*

Kim: *smiles* Hey Roman. *walks with him* I have to go to my locker real quick.

Roman: I'll go with you.

Kim: *smiles* Sure.

Dean: *slaps romans arm*

Roman: *turns around quick*

Dean: Protecting her huh.

Kim: *blushes* What? *chuckles*

Seth: That's what we are, we're the shield, we protect. We're the hounds of justice.

Kim: *confused* Oh? That's cool, I guess. *fakes a chuckle*

Roman: Let's go to the school dance together.

Kim: I'm sorry?

Roman: Me and you? School dance.

Kim: I'm sorry, I can't. *feels bad and leaves*

Dean: Ouch.

Roman: It's cool. *walks off*

(Lunch Time)

Dean: What are you doing?

Roman: Leaving her a note as you can see.

Dean: Why?

Roman: *looks at dean in a serious way*

Dean: Oh? Yeah.

Seth: Idiot.

Kim: *opening her locker/sees a note*

Roman: *watches kim*

Kim: *reads the note*

Roman: Please have an answer by time we get to class. Question is… Can you please go to the dance with me? I'll ask your mom. Roman.

Kim: *sighs* Why does he make it so hard. *crumbles the paper and tosses it*

Roman: *gets rejected again*

Seth: If you like you so much, just ask her out.

Roman: I don't want to be a creep.

Seth: Ok like leaving a note in her locker wasn't?

Roman: *looks at seth serious*

Seth: My bad bro.

(Lunch Bell Rings)

Kim: *sits in class*

Roman: *sits next to kim* Hey.

Kim: I don't appreciate you leaving me a paper in my locker.

Roman: I didn't.

Kim: It only said your name.

Roman: Why don't you want to go with me? Just go, you don't have to go with me.

Kim: Roman, I would love to, but I just can't ok.

Roman: Is there a reason why? You said you weren't religious.

Kim: It's a long story ok.

Roman: Tell me.

Mrs. Adams: Ok class, let's turn in homework and turn to page 330.

Roman: Did your homework?

Kim: *stands up* Yeah. *walks off*

Seth: I don't think she likes you bro.

Roman: So.

Dean: She likes me!

(Everyone in class looks at Dean)

Kim: *looks at dean*

Roman/Seth: *looks at kim and then dean/chuckles and laughs*

Dean: *fakes a laughs* It's no one in here. *opens his book* Idiots.

Seth: Hey, it's ok, it was just our class that heard.

Dean: Shut up!

Roman: Hey.

Dean: *reads*

(Later That Day)

Kim: *cooking*

Kathleen: Make sure you make enough.

Kim: Why? It's just us three?

Kathleen: Your brother's friends are coming over.

Kim: Who?

Kathleen: You know… John and Randy?

Kim: Right. *sighs* Well, they can buy something to eat here. *turns off the stove and walks off*

Kathleen: Honey.

Kim: *stops walking* Mom, I'm not cooking for the whole world!? Why can't you cook? You're the mom!

Kathleen: I'm in mourning still.

Kim: *looks away* It's been 2 months. *tries not to cry*

Kathleen: I know you are too honey.

Kim: *cries* So what if I am mom! You don't care! All you care about is Cody and all you care about is him getting a place to sleep and making sure he has clothes to wear and something to eat everyday. What about me huh? Ain't I your child too? Cody is old enough to take care of himself! He's an nineteen year old mom! He can do it! He's in college!

Kathleen: Kim, lose your tone right now.

Kim: No! *cries more* You never listen to me and you don't even care! *runs to her room crying*

Kathleen: Kim! *sighs/starts the stove and cooks/looks at the clock* He'll be home any minute now.

Kim: *crying on her bed*

Cody: I'm home.

Kathleen: Oh hey honey you're home. *gives cody a kiss on the cheek* I made food for you and your friends.

Cody: You made it? Mom, you're not even in good condition, where is Kim?

Kathleen: She's working on her homework.

Kim: *hears and listens by her door*

Cody: *runs up the stairs*

Kim: *pretends to sleep*

Cody: *barges into the room/grabs a hold of hims hair* Get up.

Kim: *screams/cries* Let me go!

Cody: *tosses kim onto the ground* Why did you make mom cook!?

Kim: I didn't! I didn't even know she was cooking.

Cody: From now on, your door stay open 24/7.

Kim: What?

Cody: Matter of fact, you don't need a door. I'm gonna take it off.

Kim: *cries/gets mad and attacks cody*

Cody: *pushes kim aways and pushes her down the stairs*

Kim: *tumbles*

Kathleen: Kim!

Kim: *in pain*

Cody: *kicks kim* Get up and clean this house! John and Randy are coming over in a bit!

Kim: *trying to get up/falls back down*

Cody: *pulls kims hair and drags her across the floor* Start here!

Kim: *crying*

Kathleen: *stares at kim and cody*

Cody: Make sure she cleans or she's not eating for the rest of the week! *leaves to his room*

Kathleen: Are you ok honey!

Kim: *pushes Kathleen away and slaps her! Don't you ever touch me too! *crying*

Kathleen: Honey, I'm sorry Cody did that.

Kim: *slowly walks to the couch and lies down*

John: *rings the doorbell*

Kathleen: I got it.

Cody: No, Kim, go open it.

Kim: What?

Cody: Go!

Kim: *slowly walks to the door*

Cody: Why are you so slow! *pushes kim*

Kim: *falls to the ground/holds her ribs*

Kathleen: Cody please stop.

Randy: *arrives* Is he home?

John: I don't know.

Kim: *opens the door/fakes a smile* Hi, come in.

John: You ok?

Kim: I'm perfect.

Randy: Of course she is. *walks in and smacks kim on the head*

Kim: *gets more mad*

John: Randy? Seriously?

Kim: It's ok, I'm use to it.

John: I apologize. *walks in*

Kathleen: The food is ready, help yourself out.

Randy: Ok.

Kathleen: *goes to kims room*

Kim: *sitting at her desk writing in her dairy*

Kathleen: Honey, come eat, dinner is ready.

Kim: I'm not hungry. *closes her dairy*

Kathleen: Ok well if you are, we are all down there.

Kim: Yeah.

Kathleen: *leaves*

John: Thank you Mrs. Rhodes for dinner.

Randy: It was real good. *smiles*

Kathleen: Thanks boys.

Cody: *walks to kims room* Come clean up.

Kim: What? I didn't even eat!

Cody: *smacks kim hard across the head* Did I ask? I told you to!

Kim: *holds in her tears/angers/storms out her room*

Randy: *laughing* Alright, I'm gonna go now.

John: Yeah me too, I have to work on my essay.

Cody: Alright, see you guys tomorrow.

John: Bye. *leaves with randy*

Kim: *gets ready for bed*

Cody: *looks at kim*

Kim: What?

Cody: Set your alarm for 6:00.

Kim: For what?

Cody: To make me breakfast, I gotta leave before 6:40. *leaves*

Kim: *looks at her phone and set the alarm*

Roman: Hey, you're not talking much, is everything ok?

Kim: Yeah, everything's fine.

Roman: I'm sorry if I crept you out or anything.

Kim: No you didn't, everything's fine. And if you're gonna talk about the dance, I'm not going. With or without you, I'm not. *walks off*

Roman: I wasn't gonna ask you that.

Kim: *stops walking* Then what?

Roman: I just wanted to know how your night went.

Kim: Why?

Roman: Because you awfully look in pain.

Kim: Uh, uh, it, my, my, my night was good. *walks off quickly*

Roman: *confused* Hey? Everything ok with you? I can help you?

Kim: Please don't get involve.

Eva: Her father passed away 2 months ago, she's probably still healing from it.

Roman: I'm sorry.

Kim: *fakes a smile* Eva, please don't.

Eva: I'm sorry Kim, was just trying to be a friend.

Kim: Thank you, but don't. I don't want friends *cries* and I don't need them. I am perfectly fine the way I am.

Roman: *hugs kim warmly*

Kim: *shocked*

Eva: Wow?

Roman: I'll be your friend, and I'll be the one you'll be needing and wanting. I didn't move here for no reason.

Kim: *cries slowly*

Roman: *looks at kim* I'm Roman Reigns and I'm gonna protect you from all the bad in the world and in all the bullies in your way.

Kim: *stares at roman and then runs off*

Roman: *feels rejected again*

(Later In Class)

Mrs. Adams: Kim Rhodes?

Roman: *looks at kims seat and then the teacher* She had a fever, so she left early.

Eva: *looks at roman*

Roman: *looks at eva and then the teacher*

(Later That Night)

Kathleen: The school called, you didn't go to class today?

Kim: Mom, I had to ok.

Kathleen: For what Kimberly! What was it that was so important you had to skip school!

Cody: *hears and walks to kims room*

Kim: *crying/looking at cody*

Cody: *walks up to kim and slaps her* You ditched school today!

Kim: *cries harder* I was hurt ok! I was deeply hurt by the person I really love and care for. *looks at cody and then cries into her pillow*

Cody: *angry* I better not hear that you ditched school again! I will hurt you more next time!

Kim: *ignores cody*

Cody: *leaves*

Kathleen: You better think about what you've done Kimberly. Your father would not appreciate this if he was still alive.

Kim: If we was alive then I wouldn't be like this you bitch!

Kathleen: *shocked* What did you just call me? A bitch, is that correct?

Kim: I hate you so much right now. I hate you and Cody so much! I wish you two would just get out of my way and leave me alone to die!

Kathleen: *slaps kim*

Kim: *falls to her bed*

Kathleen: Do not come out of your room until I say you can. *leaves and closes the door shut*

Kim: *crying/goes to her dairy and writes in it in tears* Dear Dairy, today my mother and my brother both laid their hands on me. I don't know what I'm doing that they hate me so much. If they hated me so much, then why did they keep me? *cont. writing*

Kathleen: *knocks on kims door/opens it* Kim.

Kim: *sniffing in bed*

Kathleen: *sits on the bed* Honey, I'm sorry I slapped you. *touches kims hair* I really am honey.

Kim: *cries harder* Leave me alone to die!

Kathleen: Honey, don't say that ok, I love you. What would I do if I lost you too?

Kim: *looks Kathleen straight in the eyes* Free and happy.

Kathleen: Kimberly, you are my daughter, my only daughter, my only girl, what would I do if you died?

Kim: *crying* You'll still have Cody.

Kathleen: I love Cody just as much as I love you. I love you both the same. You two are the best gift gods ever given me and your father.

Kim: *shakes her head* Not me. I'm just in the way.

Kathleen: Don't say that.

Kim: Why? You know it's true Kathleen!

Kathleen: You're wrong. I love you deeply inside my heart and out.

Kim: Then why did you stop caring for me?! Why did you stop looking after me, stopped picking me up from school. Stopped talking to me and why are you ignoring me from your life?! It's like everytime Cody attacks me, you just stand or sit there doing no fucking shit!

Kathleen: *cries* I'm so sorry baby. I truly am. *hugs kim crying*

Kim: *crying her eyes out*

Kathleen: Mom loves you so much darling. I've been so focused on myself trying to get my life back together I don't see my precious baby girl get bullied and beat up. *kisses kim forehead*

Kim: *cont. crying*

Kathleen: *cries harder* I love you so much. *hugs kim tighter*

Cody: *listens by the door/hurt*

Kathleen: *hangs out with kim for a bit*

Cody: *goes to bed*

Kathleen: Look at mom.

Kim: *looks at Kathleen*

Kathleen: *wipes kims tears* I'm sorry ok. I love you and from now on, I won't let anyone hurt my baby anymore ok.

Kim: *nods in tears*

Kathleen: *hugs kim again* Get some rest and stop crying ok.

Kim: Ok.

Kathleen: I love you Kimberly.

Kim: I love you too mom.

Kathleen: *kisses kims forehead and tucks her in* Goodnight.

Kim: Goodnight mom.

Kathleen: *leaves the room*

Cody: *sleeping*

Kathleen: *checks on cody/walks in*

Cody: *knocked out*

Kathleen: *fixes the blanket on cody and gives him a cheek on the forehead* Sleep tight my precious son. *leaves the room*

(The Next Day)

Kim: *getting ready in the bathroom/looks at her bruised face/touches it* Ow.

Cody: *walks by* Make me breakfast.

Kim: I can't. I have to get to school.

Cody: *about to hit kim*

Kathleen: C'mon honey, let's go. I don't want you late for school.

Kim: *smiles softly* Ok mom. *leaves the bathroom*

Cody: *gets mad*

Kim: *arrives at school*

Kathleen: I'll pick you up afterschool ok honey.

Kim: *smiles* Ok.

Kathleen: I love you.

Kim: I love you too mom. *gets out the car*

Kathleen: *walks off*

Roman: Hey Kim, do you have a minute?

Kim: *smiles* Yeah.

Roman: Come with me?

Kim: Where are we going?

Roman: I want to show you something.

Kim: *chuckles* Ok. *leaves with roman*

Roman: Close your eyes.

Kim: Why?

Roman: Just do it.

Kim: *closes her eyes* Ok?

Roman: Hold my hand. *grabs kims hand*

Kim: *opens her eyes* What are you doing?

Roman: *pulls out two tickets* Will you go to the school dance with me?

Kim: *shocked* Roman, I already told you. I'm not going, I can't go.

Roman: *gets frustrated* Why?! Why can't you go with me huh? Is it cause I'm not good looking enough?!

Kim: *scared* Roman, you are a very good looking guy, but I just can't go.

Roman: No, I understand. I really do.

Kim: You do?

Roman: You could just say you're not interested in me. That's all you have to say and I'll leave you alone.

Kim: But it's not that.

Roman: Then what is it huh?!

Kim: *starts to cry* I'm sorry, I can't tell you.

Roman: You make so angry when you reject me Kim! You make me feel like an idiot and a fool! Do you know who embarrassing it is to me?!

Kim: I didn't mean to embarrass you Roman, you're a great guy. You'll find a girl that will fit you well.

Roman: I just… *exhales and grabs kim and kisses her*

Dean: *stops seth*

Seth: Whoa.

Roman: *stops kissing kim* I'm sorry. *walks off mad*

Dean: *chuckles*

Roman: *pushes dean out the way*

Dean: What the hell!?

Seth: Let it go Dean. *looks at kim*

Kim: *walks off to her locker*

Roman: *sits down* I'm very sorry about earlier.

Kim: *closes her book* For what?

Roman: For kissing you.

Kim: It's ok; I deserved it for hurting you.

Roman: You didn't hurt me Kim.

Kim: I embarrassed you.

Roman: Yeah you did, but I embarrassed you more.

Kim: Like I said, I deserved it.

Roman: Look, can we hang out? It's afterschool, I just want like a fifteen minute talk with you. Get to know me and I'll get to know you.

Kim: I would, but my mom's picking me up.

Roman: I can take you home.

Kim: *thinks for a bit*

Roman: Please?

Kathleen: *honks*

Kim: My rides here.

Roman: I'll go ask her. *leaves*

Kim: Roman! *runs after him*

Roman: Hi, are you Kim's mother?

Kathleen: Yes, I am.

Roman: Hi, I'm Roman Reigns, I would like to talk with your daughter for about fifteen to thirty minutes. I'll bring her home before the hour is even over.

Kathleen: Uh, yeah? Sure I guess. *smiles* Kim, I'll see you at the house in a bit.

Kim: Mom?

Kathleen: Don't be rude now. *winks and drives off*

Kim: What the hell Roman?

Roman: So, let's sit at the table?

Dean: *walks and stands next to kim*

Seth: *stands on the other side of kim*

Kim: Ok? We can sit at the table.

Roman: *sits down*

Kim: *sits down*

Dean/Seth: *each sits on each side of kim*

Kim: Ok? So you want to go to the school dance still right?

Roman: Doesn't bother me anymore.

Kim: Why?

Roman: You're not going.

Kim: Look, I'm sorry I got you into it, but it's not my fault I can't go!

Roman: Why can't you go?

Dean: Yeah, why can't you?

Kim: I just can't ok. Look, I'm sorry to have wasted your time, but I have to get home.

Roman: That's fine, I'll take you home like I said. *walks off first*

Kim: *gets in the car*

Seth: *opens the other car door*

Kim: *looks at seth*

Dean: Scoot.

Kim: What?

Dean: In case you try to run from in the car.

Kim: *scoots over*

Dean: *sits down*

Roman: Where do you live?

Kim: Go straight down and after the eighth light, make a right, and It'll be on your fifth block onto your left. Second house to your right.

Roman: Ok. *drives off*

Dean: Damn, you live far!

Kim: Yeah, try walking every day to school and home.

Dean: Psh, no.

Kim: *rolls her eyes*

Roman: *pulls up the driveway*

Dean: *gets out the car*

Kim: *gets out the car*

Dean: Need me to walk to your house?

Kim: No, I'm fine. *sees cody driving up* You have to go now.

Roman: Why?

Kim: Because I said so! *runs off to the house*

Dean: *gets in the car*

Roman: *drives off*

Cody: *pulls up* Who was that?

Kim: My friends.

Cody: Who was he?!

Kim: He's just a friend I said. Don't worry, I asked for mom's permission already.

Cody: Did you ask me!

Kim: Why do I need to ask you?! You're not my father Cody!

Cody: *smacks kim*

Kim: *bites her lips/slaps the shit out of cody/jumps on him and attacks him*

Cody: *pulls kim and flips her over*

Kim: *falls onto the floor/groans*

Cody: *kicks kim and cont. to*

Kathleen: Cody!

Cody: No mom! She deserves it! To slap and then attack me! She deserves every right to get beat up by me!

Kathleen: She's your sister god dammit!

Cody: I am her brother! I am the man of this house and she will listen to me as long as I'm alive and here!

Kim: *trying to get up/crying*

Kathleen: *looks at kim*

Kim: *in pain holding her side*

Cody: *kicks kim one more time*

Kim: *tumbles over*

Kathleen: *closes her eyes*

Cody: I'm sick and tired of this bitch in this house! *storms off to his room*

Kathleen: Honey, are you ok? *tries to help kim*

Kim: *pushes Kathleen away*

Kathleen: Honey?

Kim: *screams* I hate you! I hate you all! *slowly runs out of the house*

Kathleen: Kim!

Cody: *sees kim outside/runs out and pulls her back in*

Kim: *screams*

Cody: *punches kim in the face*

Kim: *knocks out*

Kathleen: *shocked* Cody!

Cody: *leaves the house*

Kathleen: *carries kim onto her bed*

Kim: *out on conscious*

Kathleen: *crying* God, please let her be ok and my son too.

(Later That Night)

Cody: *comes home*

Kathleen: *sitting on the couch crossing her arms*

Cody: Mom? You're still up?

Kathleen: Pack your bags, you're not living here anymore.

Cody: What?

Kathleen: *cries* I can't have you living here and beating your sister up all the time Cody! What's gotten into you huh!

Cody: *tries not to cry* Nothing ok! *storms off to his room/slams the door*

Kathleen: *cries* Oh Calvin, what has our son grown up to be.

(The Next Morning)

Kim: *slowly wakes up out of bed/falls to the ground*

Kathleen: Honey, time for… Kim! *checks on kim*

Kim: *slowly gets up*

Kathleen: You can't go to school looking like this.

Kim: I can't miss school. *leave to get ready*

Kathleen: *cries* Kim.

Kim: Mom, I'll be fine, I'm gonna walk to school.

Kathleen: No, let me give you a ride.

Kim: *cries silently*

Kathleen: *drops kim off* I won't be picking you up, I have work. I'll see if Cody can pick you up.

Kim: No! I'll walk, I always walk home, and I'm gonna walk home. I, I don't need you or Cody to pick me up. *gets out the car*

Kathleen: *closes her eyes/sighs/drives off*

Roman: *smiles* Hey… *shocked* Kim! *grabs kims arm* What happened?

Kim: I ran into the wall. *walks off a little fast*

Seth: Dude, what happened to her?

Dean: You heard, she ran into the wall.

Roman: What happened Kim? *grabs onto kims arm*

Kim: I am fine Roman, I always am. I just ran into the wall late last night ok. You mind?

Roman: *lets go of kims arm*

Kim: *walks to her locker*

(Bell Rings)

Roman: *walking to class*

Girl 1: I heard Kim got jumped by her brother.

Girl 2: Yeah, I heard they got into a fight.

Girl 1: I hear they fight all the time.

Girl 2: But this one was violent.

Girl 1: Explains why she never goes anywhere.

Girl 2: Always a scared brat. *chuckles*

Roman: What'd you say about Kim?

Girl 2: Nothing?

Roman: She got in a fight with who?

Girl 1: Everyone knows, she and her brother doesn't get along. He's always beating her up.

Roman: Why?

Girl 2: Some say it's out of anger, some say it's because he lost the one he loves, and others say it's because he lost himself out there.

Girl 1: Girls in the locker room says them. They say she's always bruised too. Always a new bruise every day of the week.

Roman: *walks off mad*

Girl 1: Who is he?

Girls 2: I don't know, but he's hot.

Girl 1: Yeah, he is.

(Lunch Time)

Kim: *opening her locker*

Roman: *walks by kim and turns around and lifts her shirt up*

Kim: *pushes romans arm away/fixes her shirt* What the hell!

Roman: Who did this to you!

Kim: What are you talking about? I told you I ran into the wall last night.

Roman: Who's your brother! Does he go here!

Kim: He's in college.

Roman: Which one!

Kim: Roman, I don't need you to stand up for me ok! I can do it myself!

Roman: Is that why you're bruised! I see it now; I see why you won't go to any school events. I know why you always sound scared now.

Kim: *slowly* You, you can tell?

Roman: It's obvious Kim, it's easy to see what you're going through.

Kim: *cries* Is it bad?

Roman: I don't know, let me see.

Kim: *slowly lifts her shirt up*

Roman: *looks at kim and touches the bruise*

Kim: Ow.

Roman: I can't let you go home.

Kim: I have to, my brother will kill me if I'm not home.

Roman: I'll take you home and I'll tell him.

Kim: You can't Roman! I don't want you involved and I don't want you to get hurt.

Roman: No, you listen to me. You and I are gonna go to your house afterschool and we are gonna have a talk with your brother.

Kim: Please don't. *looks away*

Roman: I don't care, I'm gonna make him pay and he's gonna pay it through the hard way. *walks off*

Kim: *leans against her locker*

Eva: Hey? Is everything ok? I heard the girls in the gym locker say you got beat up badly by your brother?

Kim: *out of breath* It's not true Eva. *cries* It's not true. *runs off to the bathroom*

Eva: Kim! *runs after kim*

(After School)

Roman: Kim.

Kim: *walking off* Stop Roman.

Roman: *grabs kims arm* I'm taking you home!

Kim: *scared* Ok. *cries* Ok, I'll go with you, but please don't do anything you'll regret.

Roman: *grabs kims hand and walks to the car*

Kim: *walking fast to catch up with roman*

Roman: *pulls up/parks*

Kim: I'll go from here, you can go home.

Roman: No, I don't want…

Cody: Who the hell is this?!

Kim: It's just a friend of mine Cody; lower your tone and anger please.

Cody: Lower! *pushes kim to the ground*

Roman: *gets out the car quick and goes face to face with cody*

Cody: Who the hell are you!

Roman: So you're the one that's been beating up Kim!

Cody: It doesn't matter! She's my sister! *pushes roman*

Roman: *walks off and then spears cody*

Kim: *screams* Cody! Roman! Leave now! Go before I call the cops on you!

Roman: *looks at kim* This is how you repay me for helping you? I see exactly thru you how you are now. *leaves to his car*

Kim: *cries* What?

Roman: *speeds off*

Kim: Cody, are you ok?

Cody: *sore* What the hell was that! Who is he?!

Kim: Please Cody, he's just a friend, please c'mon, let's go inside.

Cody: *walks in the house*

Kim: *goes to her room to drop her things/runs back downstairs* Are you ok?

Cody: *head-butts kim*

Kim: *falls to the ground* Ow!

Cody: *stands up*

Kim: *kicks cody on the knee*

Cody: *falls and hits his face/out on conscious*

Kim: *gasp* Cody? *shakes cody* Cody? Are you ok?

Kathleen: *opens the door* Honey? What happened? *runs to check on cody*

Kim: *cries* I, I didn't mean to mom. *runs off*

Kathleen: Kimberly!

(Back To School Dance)

Roman: *sitting/drinking punch*

Dean: Hey, isn't that Kim?

Roman: *look closer*

Kim: *walks towards roman*

Roman: Kim? What happened?

Kim: I ran from home.

Roman: What?

Kim: Please! I can't go back there! *cries scared/hugs roman*

Roman: *shocked*

Dean: *eyes widen*

Seth: Of course you can stay with Roman Kim, his place is big enough for you to live or stay a couple nights.

Roman: What happened Kim?

Kim: *crying* I hurt Cody.

Roman: What? How?

Kim: I kicked him and then he fell and wasn't responding.

Roman: You killed him?

Kim: I don't know. *cries scared again*

Roman: *hugs kim* It's ok, let's go to my place, c'mon guys.

Kim: *leaves with roman*

Roman: *parks* C'mon.

Kim: *walks in the house with roman*

Roman: Mom, dad, this is Kim, she's gonna be staying here for a couple nights.

Patricia: Where are your parents?

Kim: My dad died about 2 months ago. My mom went on a trip to heal up. *looks at roman*

Roman: So is it ok if she stays here?

Patricia: Yeah, it's fine. How long?

Kim: Just until my mom gets back in three weeks.

Patricia: Ok.

Sika: Is she your girlfriend?

Roman: No. *looks at kim*

Kim: We're just friends, I happened to be the first person to greet him at school.

Roman: We're gonna take Dean and Seth home, we'll be back.

Sika: Ok.

Kim: *leaves with roman*

(Later That Night)

Sika: So tell us a little about yourself?

Kim: Um. *looks at roman*

Roman: Dad, we're not together.

Sika: I just want to know about this beautiful girl son.

Roman: *looks at kim*

Kim: I'm Kimberly Rhodes. I live with my mother and brother who is gonna be 20 next month. I'm a very easy going girl, I love to meet new friends, I'm honest, fair, and always challenging myself to be stronger and fight for what is right and for what I want. I'm a believer, I stand in justice, and I stand my own ground. When it comes to romance, I am clean and come to full honest and trust. I don't play mind games I that's very childish, and last, but not least, I'm a great listener.

Sika: You heard all that? She's one I want in our family.

Roman: We're not even close to. *chuckles*

Kim: *starts to get uncomfortable*

Patricia: That's enough honey. Roman, why don't you show Kim her room when you two are done eating yeah?

Roman: Yeah, I will mom.

Kim: *smiles at roman* I'm ready when you are.

Roman: *smiles* Ok, let's go. *gives kim a tour* This here is your room, just right across from mine.

Kim: Was this the guest room?

Roman: No, it's just the extra room, the guest room is downstairs with my parents room.

Kim: Oh. *blushes* Ok.

Roman: Let me see it.

Kim: Pardon me?

Roman: I want to see it.

Kim: Roman.

Roman: I meant your bruises not your… you know.

Kim: *takes her shirt off*

Roman: *stares at kim* How badly does it hurt?

Kim: 105.

Roman: You don't deserve those beating Kim. I'm gonna get to the end of it.

Kim: *quietly* Please don't.

Roman: He's hurting you.

Kim: *cries* Roman…

Roman: What?

Kim: Don't please. I have enough hurt in my life, all I want is my brother to be happy again, that's all that matters to me.

Roman: I want you happy though.

Kim: I am. *cries more*

Roman: I can see it, you're not.

Kim: *wipes her tears* I'm gonna head in the shower. I'll see you in the morning.

Roman: Ok. *walks to the door/turns around* Goodnight.

Kim: Goodnight.

Roman: *closes the door behind him*

Patricia: Is she ok?

Roman: Yeah, she's fine.

Patricia: Ok, you showed her around?

Roman: Yeah, I did mom.

Patricia: Ok, good. Get some rest son.

Roman: You too mom.

Patricia: *leaves*

Kim: *sits in the shower crying*

Cody: *wakes up/groans*

Kathleen: Cody! *runs to cody* Oh honey, are you ok? What happened?

Cody: *shakes his head* I don't know, I stood up and then I fell?

Kathleen: Do you know where your sister went? She hasn't came home yet.

Cody: What?!

Kathleen: You two need to stop fighting you hear me.

Cody: She started it, she brought a guy over and he attacked me.

Kathleen: She what?

Cody: Yeah, believe me mom.

Kathleen: *disappointed* You two seriously have to stop ok.

Cody: No! I'm gonna get her back for that, it's not over yet until I say so. *slowly walks to his room*

Kim: *looks at her bruises in the mirror* Ouch. *slowly puts on her shirt*

Roman: *knocks on the door*

Kim: *quickly puts on her pants and opens the door*

Roman: My mom wants you to wear this.

Kim: What is it?

Roman: It's her sleeping clothes, she hasn't worn it yet.

Kim: Tell her I said thanks.

Roman: Are you ok?

Kim: Yeah, I'm fine.

Roman: Don't hesitate to ask me anything ok. I'm just across the hall if you need me.

Kim: *smiles* Thanks Roman.

Roman: Goodnight. *leaves and about to open his door*

Kim: *smiles* Goodnight Roman.

Roman: *smiles and walks in his room*

(The Next Day)

Mr. James: Kimberly to the office.

Kim: Ok. *leaves*

Kathleen: Honey!

Kim: Mom? Is everything ok?

Kathleen: Everything is fine. *hugs kim* Cody is fine, he's at school.

Kim: Ok? I don't care about Cody right now, I need to focus on school. It's what's important to me right now, not Cody.

Kathleen: I know he hurt you, but please come home, where are you?

Kim: I'm somewhere safe mom. I'll come home when I'm ready, when I think I need to, but as of now. I need Cody to have his own space and to clean himself out. I can't go home to the same thing each day.

Kathleen: I'll talk to him, I'll let you know.

Kim: How?

Kathleen: I'll come and find you here again.

Kim: Don't mom, I'll be home when I want to. Just worry about Cody because that's all you ready did care for before I came anyways.

Kathleen: Kim? Don't say that.

Kim: *cries* I have to go mom, I'm in class session right now. *walks off*

(Three Weeks Later)

Roman: *sitting outside his balcony*

Kim: *sitting next to roman*

Roman: So you're really leaving back home tomorrow.

Kim: I'm not that far.

Roman: *chuckles* You kinda are.

Kim: So what? I always walk everywhere.

Roman: I'm glad you're doing better here Kim.

Kim: Yeah, me too.

Roman: *looks at kim* You look better and healthier.

Kim: Really?

Roman: I've never seen you before, but you look better now then ever.

Kim: *stares at roman*

Roman: Why do you live with that kind of person? Or those kind of people?

Kim: They're my family, I love them.

Roman: But they hurted you deeply.

Kim: I know they did, but that's how I'm going learn from them. *gets serious* No family is perfect ok Roman. *tries not to cry* Every family has an ugly and down side.

Roman: Not like yours.

Kim: *cries* I know that ok!

Roman: *grabs kims hand* Kim, you are more than welcome to live here if you just tell the truth.

Kim: *cries more* I love my mom and brother Roman. I haven't seen them in almost a month.

Roman: I know and I'm sorry I kept you for so long here. I should be ashamed and punished.

Kim: Don't say that! You're a great guy and you're… Roman. *cries*

Roman: Yeah?

Kim: Where have you been my whole life? *cont. crying*

Roman: I'm sorry.

Kim: What?

Roman: I was somewhere, but now I know why god made me move here. Was to protect you and save you from the bad.

Kim: *cont. crying*

Roman: I'm right here now and I will always protect you. I won't let anything hurt you anymore, as long as I'm breathing. I am gonna protect you until the end.

Kim: *stares into romans eyes in tears*

Roman: I love you Kim.

Kim: *closes her eyes and cries*

Roman: *pulls kim and hugs her romantically*

Kim: *crying on romans shoulder*

Roman: I love you so much it hurts me seeing you like this. *cries* I hate him so much for letting this happen to you Kim.

Kim: *cries harder*

Roman: *looks at kim and moves closer to her*

Kim: *closes her eyes*

Roman: *kisses kims forehead*

(The Next Night)

Patricia: We enjoyed you staying with us, please come visit again soon ok. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles* I really enjoyed living here too. I want to come back and I will come and visit soon.

Patricia: We would love that Kim. *smiles*

Sika: Good, maybe you can talk to your mom and I'll arrange a marriage for you two.

Kim: *smiles softly*

Roman: Dad, we're just friends. Maybe more, but we just don't know yet.

Sika: She's neither your friend or girlfriend, same thing son.

Roman: *chuckles*

Kim: Alright, I'm ready to go Roman.

Roman: I'll be back.

Sika: Alright.

Roman: *takes kim home* You ready?

Kim: *sighs* To see my mom, yeah. To get abused again, no.

Roman: *holds kims hand* It's gonna be ok, you have me. You have my phone. Call me and I'll be here before you know it.

Kim: *smiles sad* Thank you Roman, you're a really great friend.

Roman: *smiles* Take care, see you tomorrow.

Kim: *smiles* Ok, bye. *hugs roman*

Roman: *watches kim leave to her house*

Kim: *rings the doorbell*

Kathleen: Honey, you're home. *hugs kim*

Kim: *smiles* Hi mom. *hugs Kathleen back*

Roman: *drives off*

Cody: Look who decides to come back home.

Kim: I'm not scared of you anymore Cody. I've grown in the last three weeks and I'm not afraid of you.

Cody: Good, that just means more beating on you!

Kim: *gives cody a serious look*

Cody: *stares down with kim*

Kathleen: Please, can we not do this again. Cody, to your room now go and pack your things.

Kim: What?

Cody: Mom didn't tell you? We lost this house; we have to go live with grandma and grandpa nine hours from here.

Kim: What?!

Kathleen: The land owner came over and they're gonna tear this house down, they want to make new houses here.

Kim: Mom, we can't move.

Kathleen: I know, it was a last minute decision. It's only until I can afford another house for us.

Kim: This is dad's house! *cries* We can't give up on it!? All the memories! All the love and care we had here?

Cody: Or all the fights.

Kim: *cries more* What if dad returns home one day and it's not here?

Cody: Don't be stupid Kim.

Kathleen: Honey, if you miss this place, we can always come and visit it.

Kim: It'll never be the same without it mom! Why did you agree?!

Kathleen: It was neither that or pay $100,000 to keep the house there and they build around it.

Kim: It's my senior year, why can't I stay here?

Cody: Because you're still a child!

Kim: I am not a child ok! My father built this house when I was one years old! I grew up in this house for seventeen years with my dad! I am not gonna let the memories get shattered and broken!

Cody: We all have to move on and especially you.

Kim: *cries again* Mom, please.

Cody: *grabs kim and pushes her to the ground* Stop ok! I am sick and tired of you crying and complaining!

Kim: *gets up and slaps cody back and forth*

Cody: *grabs a hold of kim and knees her to the guts*

Kim: *groans*

Cody: Next time, I will hurt you more you hear me. And this time, you will be sorry.

Kim: Never! *crying* Never will I stop fighting against you! I hope you riot in hell! *runs to her room*

Kathleen: *sighs* I'm not gonna say it again. *walks off*

Mrs. Adams: Class, I forgot to tell you, yesterday Kim didn't attend class because her and her mother and brother are moving out of town.

Roman: *eyes widen*

Dean: *looks at roman*

Roman: *runs out of class*

Mrs. Adams: Roman!

Roman: *runs to his car and drives off*

Kim: *looks at the house one last time* Goodbye dad. *cries slowly* I hope to be with you soon again.

Kathleen: C'mon, let's go.

Cody: *sits by the window*

Kathleen: *sits in the middle*

Kim: *sits by the other end*

Driver: *drives off*

Roman: *stops at the red light and sees kim from the angle*

Kim: *looking straight ahead*

Roman: *puts his hands against the window*

Kim: *rolls down her window*

Roman: *rolls down the window* Kim!

Kim: *looks back* Roman!

Driver: *drives and turns*

Roman: Kim! *gets stuck in traffic*

Cody: Step on it please.

Driver: *steps on it*

Kim: Roman!

Cody: *grabs a hold of kims hair* Don't you even dare.

Kim: *crying*

Kathleen: Cody! *pushes cody's arm and comforts kim*

Kim: *crying in kathleens arm*

Teresa: Cody, Kim! How are my grandkids?

Kim: *smiles* We are great grandma. *chuckles*

Cody: We've been great, we're still trying to be happy and move on.

Teresa: Any trouble at the old place?

Kim: No, not at all grand.

Teresa: Good.

Cody: *looks at kim* Fat liar. *walks off*

Kim: *rolls her eyes*

(A Few Months Later)

Teresa: Look what we bought you Kim. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles* Thank you grandma, thank you grandpa.

Cody: *gets jealous*

Teresa: We want you to take good care of it ok.

Kim: Yeah, I will. *chuckles* I'll go put it in my room. *leaves*

Cody: *knees kim*

Kim: *groans/caught off guard*

Luke: What's going on?

Cody: *head-butts kim and pushes her to the floor/kicks her*

Luke: Cody!

Kim: *cries*

Luke: Get up sweetheart.

Kim: *tries to get up*

Cody: *gets mad and back hands kim*

Kim: *falls to the ground*

Luke: Come here now!

Cody: What?!

Luke: *back hands cody*

Cody: *gets caught off guard* What the hell gramps?

Luke: Out now!

Cody: *leaves to the livingroom*

Luke: Why did you beat your sister up huh? Your mother's been telling me that you been beating your sister up since your father passed away!

Cody: Yeah, I have gramps, so what?!

Luke: So what?! Why! What has she done to you huh?! What if one day you beat her up and she dies.

Cody: *sits in silence*

Kim: *listens by the corner*

Luke: You'll be charged with murder you idiot! Do you think that's what your father wants for your family? *cries*

Cody: *cries* No.

Luke: Then why! Why do you beat her?

Cody: I don't know. *crying* I just lost it grandpa. Ever since my dad died, I lost myself. I became someone I wasn't. I don't tell anyone, but every night I go to bed crying. I pray that my dad will come and take me. Come and visit me. You don't know how much I regret beating my baby sister up every day. I tell myself to stop, but I can't. I don't need help grandpa. *cries more*

Luke: Don't need help! Then what do you need help with?!

Cody: I just… *cries* I just want to be love again ok! I just want someone to love me for me again. To be there for me, to love me, and give me the comfort like my father did for me! When dad died, a part of me died with him and I became the monster I am. I never meant for it to go this far grandpa. I just want the love back again for me. *cries in his arms*

Luke: *crying* Come here son. *sits next to cody and hugs him* Don't cry ok. You still have your mom, you have your beautiful sister that loves you still. I know how you feel Cody. I was the same way when my dad left me, and then when my mom left me, my world collapsed. That's when I met your grandma and she helped me rebuild my walls again. Don't take your stress and anger on anyone that you're gonna regret doing to. Kim is your sister ok. You're only sibling that you'll need later on.

Cody: I love her grandpa. I love her so much, I try to tell her, but I hurt her so deep already. I can't take back what's already been broken. I wish she knew how much I love and care for her. I never wanted to hurt her that way. I only wanted to protect her for dad because she's dad's little princess.

Kim: Cody! *really cries*

Cody: Kim. *cries*

Kim: *runs and hugs cody*

Cody: *hugs kim*

Luke: *wipes his tears* You two just need to learn to love again like before. I know it's hard without a dad, but you still have eachother and your mom. Love while it still there, don't wait until it's too late.

Cody: *nods in tears hugging kim tight*

Kim: *hugs cody tighter*

(Prom Night)

Kim: *getting ready for prom*

Teresa: You look perfect pumpkin.

Kim: *smiles* Thank you grandma.

Teresa: Here, let me fix this right here. *fixes kims dress*

Kim: *smiles* Thank you grandma.

Cody: *walks to the room*

Kim: *looking in the mirror/sees cody and smiles*

Cody: *smiles* You look beautiful sister.

Kim: *turns around* How beautiful?

Cody: The most beautiful girl on this planet. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles with joy* Thank you brother.

Teresa: I'm so happy you two are talking and working things out. Your father would be so happy.

Kim: *smiles sad* Grandma, can we not talk about your son tonight?

Teresa: *sniffs* I'm sorry, I just really wish he saw how beautiful his daughter looked tonight going to prom.

Kim: *cries and hugs Teresa silently*

Cody: Grandma, if anything… I think he's happy.

Teresa: *wipes her tears* Yes, let's get you going honey.

Kim: *goes to prom with cody*

Cody: Alright, go find a partner to dance with.

Kim: *smiles* I think I'm good for now. *looks around*

Cody: Hi, I'm Cody.

Brandie: Brandie.

Cody: Can I get a dance with you.

Brandie: *smiles* Sure. *chuckles*

Cody: *dance with brandie*

Host: Alright, it is now time for prom king and queen.

Cody: *goes and stands next to kim*

Kim: *smiles*

Cody: I really hope you win because you look the best tonight sister.

Kim: *smiles* Thank you big brother.

Cody: They better have voted for you because we didn't move all the way out here for you to lose.

Kim: *chuckles* Thanks.

Host: Let's get out prom queen first… Our prom queen for 2014 is… Miss Kimberly Rhodes!

Kim: *smiles big*

Cody: *hugs kim*

Kim: *walks to the stage and accepts her flower and crown* Wow, thank you all so much. I know I came to this school late, but I've made friends so quick, you all welcomed me and just… thank you, my life has never been better. *smiles*

Host: Alright now, for our prom king 2014, it is… Roman Reigns!

Kim: *looks at the host/chuckles* What?

Roman: *makes his way to the stage/lights shine on him*

Kim: *shocked/gasp*

Roman: *smiles while cont. walking to the stage*

Kim: *slowly walks to roman*

Roman: *stops half way*

Kim: *runs to roman* Roman!

Roman: *runs to kim*

Kim: Is it really you?

Roman: It's me Kim, I finally found you.

Kim: *smiles with tears and joy/kisses roman*

Roman: *kisses kim back*

All: *claps and cheers*

Cody: Hey.

Roman: *stops kissing kim*

Cody: Take care of my sister, don't ever let a tear fall from her eyes or I won't ever let you go.

Roman: Ok.

Cody: *chuckles* I'm kidding man, just be faithful and good to her.

Roman: I will. *looks at kim and smiles*

Kim: *smiles shyly*

Cody: Alright, I'm gonna go now.

Kim: Wait, where are you going?

Cody: *smiles* I didn't want to tell you, but I got into University of San Diego. I start tomorrow at nine, so I have to leave now or else I won't make it.

Kim: *gets sad* You're leaving?

Cody: Just for now, I'll be back in four years when I finish.

Kim: *smiles in tears* Aw, ok.

Cody: *hugs kim* I love you sis.

Kim: *hugs cody back* I love you too brother.

Cody: *leaves*

Mr. Sanchez: The class of 2014.

Kim: *meets up with Kathleen and everyone*

Teresa: I'm so proud of you honey! *hugs kim*

Kim: *smiles and hugs Teresa back* Thank you grandma.

Luke: We are proud of you Kimberly, your father told me in my dream that he was gonna be watching from above.

Kim: *smiles in tears* Aw. *hugs luke*

Roman: *grabs kim from behind and swings her*

Kim: *screams in laughters*

Roman: Congratulations baby girl.

Kim: *smiles* Thank you. *gets shy*

Roman: *kisses kim* I have a surprise for you.

Kim: What is it?

Roman: Look far out there, you see something?

Kim: *looks* Where?

Cody: *waves hi*

Kim: Cody! *runs to cody*

Cody: *runs and hugs kim*

Kim: I thought you left?

Cody: I did, but I couldn't resist missing my baby sister's graduation. I mean hey, you did come to mine. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles and hugs cody tighter*

Cody: I love you sis, I'll always be here for your big days, even if I have to cross the boarder line.

Kim: *smiles happy in tears hugging cody*

(Later That Day)

Cody: Grandpa? You ok?

Luke: Help me to my bed Cody.

Cody: *helps luke to his bed* What's wrong grandpa?

Luke: I think I'm gonna go now son. I've waited to see your sister walk for her graduation only. It's time I go now.

Cody: *cries* What?

Luke: Grandpa is diagnosed with cancer.

Cody: *cries* You can't leave this night. You have to stay longer. You helped me become a better person, you can't just come and go as you like!

Luke: Go get grandma and everyone.

Cody: Mom, come here.

Kathleen: Is everything ok? What's wrong Luke?

Luke: Where is my baby girl?

Kathleen: Hold on, let me go get her. Kim! Grandpa needs you.

Kim: *smiles* Yes grandpa?

Luke: Is grandma here?

Kim: Uh, let me go get her. Grandma, grandpa needs you.

Teresa: Oh, ok.

Kim: We're all here.

Luke: Where's Roman?

Kim: Uh, he's… hold on. Babe, my grandpa wants to meet you.

Roman: Oh? Ok.

Kim: We're all here now.

Luke: *smiles* Congratulations on your graduation my beautiful granddaughter.

Kim: *smiles* Thank you grandpa.

Luke: And Cody, congrats on getting into University son.

Cody: *smiles in tears*

Kim: What's going on?

Luke: I'm happy I got to meet you Roman. I may not be her father, but I am her grandfather. I love her as if she's my own daughter. It's a pleasure to meet you and I hope you treat her right with love and care.

Roman: Always believe.

Luke: Honey.

Teresa: Yes?

Luke: *takes a deep breath* I think it's time for me to go now.

Teresa: *cries*

Kim: *cries* What?

Teresa: Your grandpa has battled cancer for thirteen years now. He's been telling himself to wait and see you walk on the stage for your graduation. Now he's finally seen it.

Kim: *cries more* Grandpa? You can't leave, not tonight.

Luke: *reaches for kims hand and cody's* I love you two grandkids very much. I'm finally getting to meet my parents and my son all over again after tonight.

Kim: *cries harder*

Cody: *closes his eyes in tears*

Luke: I love you Teresa.

Teresa: *crying* I love you Luke.

Luke: *closes his eyes* I want to rest for a while. *lets go of kim and codys hand*

Cody: Grandpa?

Kim: Grandpa?! *shakes luke* Wake up grandpa!

Cody: He's gone Kim.

Kim: *really cries*

Roman: *pulls kim away and comforts her*

Kim: *crying on romans chest*

(The Next Week)

Roman: You ok?

Kim: *smiles softly* Yeah. Just… have to move again from a place that already shared it's memories with us.

Roman: I know how you feel exactly. I was the same way too.

Kim: Really?

Roman: Yeah.

Kim: *smiles* I'm so glad I found you Roman. My life has changed a lot with you in it. Without you, I don't even think I would be here right now.

Roman: Don't say that. Even without me, I'm sure god would have helped you.

Kim: *smiles* You make my world complete.

Roman: *smiles* You make my world warmer.

Kim: *smiles shyly*

Roman: There's one thing I want to ask you before you move out of state.

Kim: And what is that?

Roman: There's this dance coming up, will you go to this dance with me?

Kim: *smiles/chuckles* I can't go, you know that.

Roman: Yeah, kind of figured…

Kim: *laughs* You know I was kidding right?

Roman: No forget that dance; let me ask you something else.

Kim: Ok?

Roman: *gets on one knee and pulls out a ring* Kimberly Rhodes, will you do me the honor and marry me?

Kim: *smiles in tears* Roman. *chuckles in tears* Yes, I would love to do the honor and marry you.

Roman: *puts the ring on kim and gets up*

Kim: *wraps her arms around romans neck*

Roman: *stares at kim*

Kim: *tip toes and kisses roman romantically*

Roman: *kisses kim back*


End file.
